Unexpected Appearences
by elin2002
Summary: Takes place during the episode when Sherri goes into labor. Rory gets unexpected company.


_**(I don't own Gilmore Girls, and this thought was running around in my mind for a few weeks now we'll see how it goes.)**_

Rory and Lorelei were sitting in the waiting room of Boston Memorial waiting for news on Sherri and the baby from Chris who had just gotten there. It had been a while and both girls were getting bored.

"Hon, I'm going to go find some coffee will you be okay here?"

"Yeah I think I'm going to work on some homework for a bit." Said Rory.

"Okay, I'll be back."

"Bring me back some?"

"Of course."

Lorelei ran off and Rory was busy rummaging through her bag when she heard a voice that she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Mary?" Rory looked up and saw Tristan DuGrey standing there looking really casual in a pair of jeans and a sweater.

"Hey Tristan. Long time no see."

"Yeah, so what are you doing here? Is everything okay with your mom and grandparents?" He asked worried.

"Yeah, we're fine Mom and I are waiting for my half sister to be born."

"Your mom's having a baby and you're out here doing homework?"

"No, my dad's girlfriend, she's in delivery and my dad's in there too. Mom went to find coffee."

"Wow, so the hospitals in Hartford weren't good enough?"

"My dad and Sherri live here, I was at school when Sherri's friend called me that Sherri was in labor and my father was out of town. Tristan I almost had to go in there."

"That's scary."

"Yeah, so what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be in North Carolina?"

"I was on a trip looking at colleges when my friend fell and broke his arm but I couldn't sit in the ER waiting room anymore so I decided to wander."

"How did he fall?"

"He jumped a parking meter and missed the landing."

"Ouch?"

"Yeah, we all laughed cause we told him not to do it."

"Hey you warned him."

"You bet."

"Hey Hon, I found coffee but it's really nasty so I'm going to go find a Starbucks to get some I'll be back in a bit, and I don't know you." Said Lorelei.

"Yes you do, Mom this is Tristan. Tristan, my mother."

"We met at Rory's birthday party a couple years ago."

"Oh Bibleboy, nice to meet you again."

"Bibleboy wow, well serves me right for calling her Mary all this time."

"So what brings you to Boston?"

"Looking at colleges, but my friend fell and broke his arm, we brought him in. I got bored and found Rory."

"Great, I'm going to go find that coffee Tristan would you like some?"

"No thank you, I had two cups when I got here earlier."

"Alright kids I'll be back in a bit call me if there's any news."

"I will." Said Rory and Tristan continued to talk for a while before Rory started yawning and Tristan convinced her to lie down.

About an hour later Lorelei came back to find both kids sound asleep with Rory's head using Tristan's leg as a pillow she smiled and took a seat waiting for Chris to come out of delivery.

"Lor! She's here!" Said Chris coming out.

"That's great Chris, congratulations."

"Who's the soon to be dead man?" Asked Chris looking at how comfortable Tristan and Rory were.

"Rory's friend Tristan, he's harmless we'll wake them up later, come on let's go see her."

Chris and Lorelei stood at the window looking at the baby and Lorelei was having a flashback at how they had stood at the window almost 18 years before looking in at Rory right after she was born.

"I should go get the kids, and then make sure they get home okay."

"Yeah I'm going to go check on Sherri stop by before you leave."

"You got it."

With one last glance at the babies in the window, she walked back into the waiting room and saw that the kids were still asleep. She decided she'd wake Tristan first.

"Tristan. Tris."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Sherri had the baby."

"That's great. Rory. Mary wake up."

"What's up?"

"Hey Kid, you guys fell asleep, Sherri had the baby she's in the nursery if you guys want to see her."

"Yeah, let's go. Tristan you coming?"

"Right behind you." Tristan got up and followed the two women to the nursery and stood in the window looking for Rory's little sister.

"Mom, which one is she?"

"She is right there."

"She's gorgeous, congratulations Rory."

"Why are you congratulating me I didn't do anything."

"I don't know just seemed appropriate." He said with a laugh.

"Your dad wanted us to stop by before we leave."

"Okay." Said Rory.

"And that's my cue, Mary give me your phone."

"What? Why?"

"Just give me your phone."

"Okay."

"There now you have my number, call me. Next time I'm in Hartford maybe we can get together."

"You got it."

"Oh, what's your email address?"

"lgilmore at Chilton . edu. Email me there and I'll give you the one I actually check."

"I'll email you tonight. It was nice to see you Ms. Gilmore."

"Night Tristan. Be safe driving."

"I will."

The girls stopped in to say their goodbyes to Chris and Sherri before heading back to Stars Hollow.

"So Bibleboy?"

"What about him?"

"You gonna stay in touch with him?"

"You know I just might."

"Good."

Lorelei left the conversation there and pulled into their driveway. It was a long day with unexpected appearances.


End file.
